civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad al-Mansur (Civ5)
Ahmad al-Mansur (1549-1603) was the Sultan of the Saadi dynasty from 1578 to his death in 1603, the sixth and most famous of all rulers of the Saadis. Ahmad al-Mansur was an important figure in both Europe and Africa in the sixteenth century, his powerful army and strategic location made him an important and powerful player in the late Renaissance period. In-game Info Ahmad al-Mansur is the leader of the Moroccans in the Brave New World expansion. He speaks Moroccan Arabic, and is seen standing in front of a sort of tent, with the background of the Saharan Desert in the night. AI Traits Ahmad al-Mansur tends to seek for a cultural victory. Ahmad is not quite bold, but can often declare friendship with others. He is, indeed, quite easy to befriend. Ahmad focuses on developing Culture, as well as building a defensive militia, consisting primarily of fast moving mounted units. He is one of the leaders most likely to use espionage. Ahmad may also likely try to befriend and protect City-States. Civilopedia Entry History As one of the most influential leaders in the history of North Africa, Ahmad al-Mansur had a pivotal impact on the future of Morocco. Serving as the sixth Sultan of the Saadi Dynasty during the 16th Century AD, Ahmad al-Mansur was known as a cunning diplomat who leveraged Morocco's strategic location to position his kingdom as a major player on the world's stage during the Renaissance. Early Life As the fifth and youngest son of Sultan Mohammed ash-Sheikh, Ahmad al-Mansur's path to the throne of Morocco was not assured. His oldest brother, Abdallah al-Ghalib was the designated heir, and he ascended the throne in 1557 AD following their father's death. Unfortunately for al-Mansur, his older brother believed eliminating his siblings was the simplest means of securing his throne, and so al-Mansur and his brother Abd al-Malik fled the country, living within the Ottoman Empire for nearly two decades. Rise to power Following the death of Sultan Adballah al-Ghalib in 1574, his son Abu Adallah Mohammed ascended the throne despite the rightful heir being Abd al-Malik. Raising an army with the assistance of the Ottomans (where al-Mansur and his brother had remained in exile), Abd al-Malik invaded Morocco and successfully deposed the usurper Abu Adallah Mohammed. Unfortunately for the two warring claimants to the Moroccan throne, they both died at the Battle of Ksar-el-Kabir in 1578, leaving Ahmad al-Mansur to ascend as Sultan. Morocco's armies dealt severe losses to the opposing force, which included the armies of Portugal who had sided with the usurper king. In taking thousands of Portuguese prisoners, al-Mansur was able to deftly negotiate a steep ransom for their safe return - leaving Morocco's coffers replenished with Portuguese gold. Reign Once firmly established on the throne, al-Mansur enjoyed newfound prestige as the leader of an emboldened Morocco flush with wealth. He immediately began efforts to reform the administrative system of his nation, implementing new forms of taxation. He also looked to expand the reach of his empire through campaigns against neighboring Songhai, which he hoped would provide new sources of income for the kingdom. Despite victories and sacking multiple Songhai cities, the problems of administering such a distant land across the Sahara proved too much even al-Mansur. Unfortunately, the expenses involved in Al-Mansur's various projects - military and territorial expansion, outlays for new construction, and grand displays of cultural and artistic expression - led to the eventual depletion of Morocco's vast treasury. As the purse strings tightened, al-Mansur was forced to restrict his great ambitions for the kingdom. Morocco was also faced with a difficult task in maintaining control over the distant territories it conquered, and many of these areas eventually fell out of Moroccan control. With Ahmad al-Mansur's passing in 1603 - being struck down by the plague - Morocco's power and influence began to wane. By 1620 the Songhai cities had been lost. Moroccan trade routes were usurped by others, and fiscal troubles plagued the sultanate. In the end, many of the advances garnered by al-Mansur's exceptional administrative and diplomatic skills were lost by his successors. Judgement of History Ahmad al-Mansur is widely viewed today as one of history's greatest diplomats, excelling in the art of balancing friend and foe, Christian and Muslim. Al-Mansur's carefully crafted diplomatic schemes are credited with allowing Morocco's continued independence despite the scheming of many neighboring kingdoms as well as the powerful Ottoman Empire. His reign was marked by religious tolerance, scientific learning, and an artistic flowering in North Africa not known for many decades before or after. Lines Intro: I am the Sultan of Marrakesh Ahmad Al-Mansur, in the name of my people I welcome you! (أنا سلطان ديال مراكش أحمد المنصور, باسم شعب ديالي كنرحب بكم / ana sultan diyal maraaksh ahmadl-mansur, bismi sha’ab diyali kanarhab bikum) Declare War: '''The gain from the war, what will you get out of it? (مفودات للحرب, وش دورتكم للحر / mofwadat llhrb, wish dworat kmr llhr) '''Defeated: '''The gain is having a clean system from corruption (المفودا انا نحزف الفحاإش من الانفزز / almfwada ana hazaf alfhaesh man alanfzz) '''Hate Hear It 02: Now what? (دابا شنو؟ / daba shnu?) Hate Hear It 03: What do you want? (أشنو بغيتي؟ / ashnu bgheeti?) Hate Hello: What are you doing here? (أشنو كدير هنا؟ / ashnu kadir hna?) Hate No 01: This is unreasonable! (هدشي ماشي معقول / hadshee mashee m’aqul!) Hate No 02: (What a) ridiculous suggestion! (اقتراح سخيف / ‘qtirah sakheef!) Hate Yes 03: As you wish. (كما بغيتي / keema bgheeti.) Neutral Hear It 01: Go on. (أزيد / azeed.) Neutral Hear It 02: Proceed. (كمل / kamil.) Neutral Hear It 03: Yes? Literally, "How?" (كيفاش؟ / keefash?) Neutral Hello: Greetings! (تحيتي / tahayati!) Neutral No 02: Of course not. (بالطبع لا / biltab’ay la.) Neutral Yes 01: Fine! (جميل / jameel!) Neutral Yes 02: Sure! (أكيد / akeed!) Peaceful: This conflict has come to an end. (هد الصراع انتهى / had s-siraa’a intahaa.) Request: I came with all hope, but haven't reached an agreement Intro The people of Morocco await your guidance, great Sultan Ahmad al-Mansur of the Saadi Dynasty. Well known for your skill as both a negotiator and a diplomat, your careful words allowed the forging of new alliances, securing the sovereignty of your nation and its people for decades. And still, when words failed, you found equal success in conquest, leading the Moroccan armies to victory on the battlefield while greatly expanding the grasp of your empire. Wise and respected Sultan, the people look to you for leadership. Can your diplomacy match that of your rivals, or will you meet them sword in hand? Your once great kingdom yearns for that former glory -can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Ahmad al-Mansur in game.jpg|Ahmad al-Mansur in game Concept Art of Ahmad al-Mansur.jpg|Concept Art of Ahmad al-Mansur